(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The mission of the Cancer Imaging Shared Service (CISS) is to provide Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) members with easy access to state-of-the art in vivo imaging capabilities. The AZCC and affiliated programs house equipment and expertise in the development and application of a variety of in vivo imaging modalities, including PET/SPECT, MR and various optical approaches. In addition, the ISS is responsible for developing standardized platforms for image analysis housed in a centralized facility where experts in image processing and development of custom analysis algorithms are consolidated. Within this context, the ISS provides three specific services to AZCC members: An Institutional Imaging Advisory Committee through which investigators may initiate projects, have them critically reviewed, and obtain access to appropriate image acquisition modalities; Optical imaging capabilities in confocal imaging, bioluminescence analysis of gene expression, and confocal endoscopy and spectroscopy; and An image processing facility, housed in the AZCC, with high-end graphics computing capabilities and expert personnel for basic training and advice in image analysis approaches and for assistance in developing and customizing specific image processing techniques.